


Особенное отношение

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Акито старается запомнить каждого в лицо, потому что верит: особенным клиента делает особенный подход к нему со стороны персонала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особенное отношение

Кирияме Акито нравится его работа. Он давно привык и к громкой музыке, которую периодически приходится перекрикивать, чтобы элементарно заговорить с кем-то, и к мигающим разноцветным огням цветомузыки, и к множеству незнакомых людей вокруг, которые, к тому же, бывают очень не в духе и очень нетрезвы. Это всё мелочи, так Акито обычно говорит себе в самые насыщенные ночи, когда клуб JW, где он работает старшим барменом, просто переполнен до краёв. Это всё мелочи, потому что главное, что он может заниматься любимым делом, получать за это приличные деньги, а ещё наблюдать и узнавать новое. Это почти как путешествовать, только вот Акито интересуют не пейзажи или культурные достопримечательности, а именно люди. С их маленькими радостями и большими проблемами, с их эмоциями и поступками. 

Акито действительно нравится наблюдать и слушать, хотя поболтать он горазд и всегда рад. 

\- Да уж, ты действительно нашёл себе работу по душе, - частенько говорит Хамада, его лучший друг. Он редко бывает в клубах, но изредка заходит до открытия, потому что «Ты так забавно смотришься в форме, а ещё дома у тебя не водится таких вкусных коктейлей». Акито всегда делает ему странный фиолетовый «Нектар феи», который Хамада почему-то ужасно любит, и рассказывает другу всё, что накопилось. В компании, где Хамада служит менеджером, слишком много работы и слишком мало выходных, так что о полноценном совместном отдыхе они могут только мечтать. 

\- Ты же в курсе, что мне здесь нравится, Хама-чан. Иначе я мог бы найти себе работу где угодно, - шутит Акито обычно, глядя, как друг устало вытягивает длинные ноги и чешет одну из родинок на щеке. – Представь, если бы я был твоим начальником.

\- Тогда я бы мог спать на работе круглыми сутками, - фыркает Хамада, и Акито смеётся в ответ. 

JW никогда не был самым популярным клубом в Осаке, но быстро после своего открытия вошёл в число лучших и пользовался очень хорошей репутацией. Посетителей привлекает приятный интерьер, вежливый и находчивый персонал, только самая новая музыка и, что самое главное, шикарный бар, в котором подавались самые разнообразные напитки и мини-закуски. Все, кто бы ни пробовал их, обычно остаются в полном восторге и непременно заходят ещё, пусть даже исключительно ради этого. А пока цедят через трубочку какую-нибудь «Кровавую Мэри» или уплетают миниатюрное пирожное, всё чаще заговаривают с симпатичным улыбчивым барменом, который, казалось, всем своим существом располагает к этому. 

И Акито старается запомнить каждого в лицо, потому что верит: особенным клиента делает особенный подход к нему со стороны персонала. 

\- Ты снова здесь, Нонске, - недовольно выговаривает он долговязому подростку, неуклюже приземлившемуся на стул прямо напротив него. У корней когда-то окрашенных в светло-каштановый цвет волос уже пробивается тёмный, а из-за короткой стрижки клиент кажется ещё младше, потому что его уши слишком оттопырены. – Разве я не предупреждал, что пока тебе не исполнилось хотя бы восемнадцать, тебя вообще не должны пускать в клуб. Мне позвать охрану?

Мальчишка неловко смеётся, слишком громко и резко, и как-то… буквально всем телом, так что оскаленное сердечко на его розовой футболке кажется живым и двигающимся. Он вытягивает вперёд свои длинные руки и почти касается кончиками пальцев ладони Акито, но тот вовремя убирает её, используя в качестве повода необходимость забрать пустой бокал у другого клиента. 

\- Мне уже восемнадцать, - нагло заявляет мальчишка. – И я достаточно взрослый, чтобы тусоваться в клубах. Тем более, что и денег предостаточно. Если ты думаешь, что я не в состоянии заплатить, то…

Вообще-то, его зовут Нозому, Котаки Нозому, и восемнадцать ему исполнится ровно через две недели, Акито точно помнит, потому, что Котаки сам рассказал, ещё в первую встречу. Он вечно пользуется своим высоким ростом для того, чтобы казаться старше, и надо бы действительно поговорить с охранниками, чтобы больше его не впускали. У Котаки совершенно нет тормозов, и Акито не хочет, чтобы он влез в какие-нибудь неприятности. По крайней мере, не в клубе, где он сам работает.

\- Что это? – удивлённо моргает Котаки, когда Акито молча ставит перед ним стакан с безалкогольным коктейлем. – Нет, я хочу…

\- Пей и иди домой баиньки, - отрезает Акито мягким, но решительным тоном. Плечи Котаки сразу опускаются, он фыркает, но потом послушно начинает пить. Наверное, он снова хочет приставать с разговорами, только вот шанса на это ему не дают – Акито разворачивается к только что подошедшей к барной стойке девушке и начинает преувеличенно весело болтать с ней. Ему даже не нужно видеть, чтобы знать, насколько обиженное сейчас у Котаки лицо, но, как бы то ни было, тот допивает и уходит, положив под опустевший стакан слишком большую купюру. Акито отмечает в блокноте в следующий раз вернуть сдачу и тихо вздыхает, думая о том, что большие деньги портят детей. 

\- О чем вздыхаешь, Акито? – слышит он знакомый голос и поворачивается, улыбаясь своему помощнику. Камияма Томохиро или попросту Ками-чан очень талантливый, хоть и стеснительный. Он работает в клубе уже полгода, всё ещё никак не привыкнет ко всему, и Акито иногда практически кожей ощущает исходящую от кохая панику. Обычно в такие моменты он старается успокоить Ками-чана, как может, и самым простым и быстрым способом сделать это он пользуется прямо сейчас. 

\- Прекрасно выглядишь, Ками-чан, - Акито быстро окидывает оценивающим взглядом аккуратно подстриженные светлые волосы, очередные серьги с зелёными камешками и приклеенные к щеке стразы. Возможно, кому-то другому внешность Камиямы и показалась бы странной, но Акито так не думает. В конце концов, он знает, насколько для его кохая важно быть модным и выделяющимся. – Но ты опоздал!

\- Всего лишь на пять минут, эй! – тут же обиженно возражает тот, хмурясь. Камияма очень вспыльчивый и в такие моменты напоминает какого-то раздразнённого котёнка. – Нас задержали на практике, я просто не мог уйти раньше! Наша преподавательница просто зверь, она…

\- Всё, всё, Ками-чан, - Акито примирительно поднимает руки, зная, что если не остановить сейчас, то эти жалобы продлятся ещё минут двадцать. – Брейк. Я понял, что у тебя была уважительная причина. 

\- Вот и отлично, - Камияма выдыхает, словно выпуская дух, и улыбается. – Тогда я принимаюсь за работу?

\- Да, - усмехается Акито. – Смотри, у нас посетитель, а мне нужно прогуляться до склада, у нас лёд и лимон кончились. 

Он знает, что может положиться на Ками-чана – тот никогда не подведёт. А если появятся клиенты, которые захотят его фирменных коктейлей, то они могут и подождать несколько минут.

По крайней мере, Акито очень надеется на то, что некоторые из них захотят его ждать.

\- Ну наконец-то, - ворчит Камияма, когда он возвращается с нужными ингредиентами. – Ты задержался. А тебя меж тем тут видеть желают.

\- Кто? – Акито вздрагивает против воли и позволяет прокрасться в голос гораздо больше волнения, чем хотел бы. Неудивительно, что Камияма тут же начинает понимающе ухмыляться. 

\- Угадай, - предлагает он, но Акито уже видит. В мерцающих огнях цветомузыки он не может разглядеть лицо, но ухоженная рука с длинными пальцами и изящным золотым кольцом на мизинце, лежащая на барной стойке, ему более чем знакома. 

\- Накама-сан, - Акито знает, что улыбается сейчас в разы искреннее и в разы глупее обычного. Он ничего не может с собой поделать в такие моменты. – Какой приятный сюрприз! Вы давно не заглядывали.

\- Да, - клиент улыбается в ответ – эту короткую вспышку блеснувших зубов Акито успевает разглядеть. – Я был в командировке в Токио. Работа, работа. Знали бы вы, как она иногда выматывает…

\- Боюсь даже представить, - Акито тянется к ближайшему чистому стакану, но на полпути передумывает и опускает руку. – Вам как всегда, Накама-сан?

Он слишком заворожен этим тихим смехом, совсем чуточку угрожающим, но при этом ужасно соблазнительным. 

\- Нет. Сегодня я хочу чего-то нового. Может быть, порекомендуете что-нибудь, Кирияма-кун? Вы всегда чудесным образом угадываете мои желания. 

Акито чувствует, как от этой дымной многозначительности клиента к его щекам приливает кровь, но он на работе и должен думать в первую очередь о работе. Поэтому он просто позволяет себе приготовить то, что выходит лучше всего. То, что, как он думает, нужно Накаме-сану прямо сейчас. 

\- О, и как же называется этот шедевр? – в голосе клиента совсем легчайшая насмешка, и Акито даже не принимает её на собственный счет. Хотя, может, он просто заглядывается на то, как чужие длинные пальцы теребят жёлтую соломинку. 

\- Поцелуй солнца, - улыбается он. – Заряд энергии, который снимет любую усталость и поднимет настроение.

\- Вот как… тогда вы правы, это действительно то, что мне нужно, - охотно соглашается клиент. – Поцелуй…

Он произносит это как-то очень странно, но у Акито нет времени на раздумья, потому что теперь он, наконец, видит лицо Накамы. Теперь он видит его всего. 

Обычно Накама приходит в клуб так, словно только-только покинул офис – элегантный серый костюм, строгие галстуки без узоров и, словно бы в насмешку над всем этим официозом, висячая серьга в правом ухе. Акито нравится видеть его таким – серьёзным, респектабельным, уверенным в себе. Но сегодня Накама… другой. На нём какая-то невообразимая туника, полностью открывающая длинные руки и чуть округлые, как у девушки, плечи, а причёска теперь открывает правую сторону лица, и это так непривычно, но так… красиво, что Акито всё же застывает на месте и просто любуется, скользя взглядом по необычным выступающим скулам и мягким даже на вид губам, которые обхватывают трубочку.

Любоваться – это всё, что он может. Хотя Ками-чан дразнится тем, что «Акито влюбился по уши», Акито совсем не готов признавать чего-то подобного. И не знает, будет ли вообще когда-нибудь готов. 

\- Вы сегодня одни? – спрашивает он наконец, чтобы хоть чем-то заполнить паузу. Обычно Накама всегда приходит в компании своего «кохая по работе», и Акито не может отрицать перед самим собой то, что к этому кохаю ужасно ревнует. Потому, что Накама мило улыбается ему, иногда треплет по волосам снисходительным жестом, а как-то раз, когда Накама неожиданно напился вдрызг, этот самый кохай даже нёс его до такси на спине. Акито был бы рад, не окажись здесь сегодня этого человека, но…

\- Нет, Рюсей просто отходил в туалет, - небрежно фыркает Накама. – А вот и он. Видишь, Рюсей, даже Кирияма-кун за тебя беспокоится. 

\- Извините, - послушно отвечает кохай… Фуджии, так его фамилия. Сначала он собирается присесть рядом с Накамой, но потом вдруг целеустремлённой походкой направляется к другому концу барной стойки. Как раз к тому самому, который сейчас старательно полирует Камияма.

И Акито прячет усмешку, вспоминая, как увлечённо его помощник болтает именно с этим человеком. 

\- А как вы тут? Скучали по мне? – наверное, ему чудятся в голосе Накамы лёгкие ревнивые интонации, потому что их определённо не могло там быть. Накама возит соломинкой в наполовину пустом бокале, тычет ею в полурастаявшие кубики льда и улыбается так, словно он хищник, а сам Акито – беспомощная жертва, которую вот-вот загипнотизируют и убьют.

И Акито старается не думать, что первый пункт уже давно осуществлён.

Они разговаривают о чём-то ещё – Накаму, кажется, совершенно не смущает то, что Акито при этом обслуживает и других клиентов тоже – когда им впервые по-настоящему мешают. Накама возмущённо ахает, когда кто-то его совершенно беззастенчиво отпихивает. Бокал опрокидывается, и остаток коктейля выплёскивается прямо на руку Накамы, чему возмущается уже Акито.

\- Эй, нельзя ли быть поосторо… А, это ты, Шиге…

Растрёпанный человек в мокрой от пота красной футболке криво усмехается в знак приветствия и практически хрипит:

\- Водыыы… Я сейчас умру от жажды…

\- А разве не ты выпросил у меня три бутылки минералки? – Акито складывает руки на груди, всем своим видом давая понять, что легко не уступит. – Шиге, я всё понимаю, но имей совесть! Я больше не позволю тебе наклюкаться на работе, даже не надейся.

\- Всего один стаканчик, - продолжает умолять Шиге, молитвенно сложив руки у груди. – И мне сразу станет весело-весело, а тогда уже я смогу зажечь как следует. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я плохо работал, а, Акито?

Тот только вздыхает в ответ. Шиге, или, точнее, Шигеока – их диджей, талантливый, но, как он поэтично выражается, с частым кризисом вдохновения. Акито не помнит, когда именно всё началось, но с некоторых пор Шиге то и дело приходит к нему за «допингом», и это надо бы прекращать – не хватало им ещё наклюкавшегося диджея, который итак слишком часто «на больничном» - но прямо сейчас ему хочется только одного: чтобы Шиге поскорее убрался отсюда. Поэтому Акито готовит для него коктейль на скорую руку – ничего крепкого и ничего сложного, но Шиге благодарно кивает, осушает стакан и убегает обратно за пульт. Даже не подумав извиниться. 

\- Простите пожалуйста, - Акито вздрагивает, переводя взгляд на Накаму. – Шиге очень нервный и весь в работе, вот и… 

\- Всё в порядке, - судя по лицу Накамы, ничего не в порядке, но он достаточно тактичен для того, чтобы замять это. Акито одобряет подобную воспитанность. – Могу я попросить у вас салфетку?

\- Да, конечно… позволите, я сам? – Акито сам дуреет от собственной смелости, но, получив одобрительный кивок, осторожно вытирает чужую руку. На мгновение он касается пальцами кожи, такой мягкой и гладкой, но Акито не позволяет себе увлечься этим. Улыбнувшись Накаме, он выбрасывает использованную салфетку и смешивает «Поцелуй солнца» вновь.

\- За счёт заведения, - поясняет он в ответ на удивлённо приподнятую бровь и знает, что Накама не откажется. 

Проходит ещё несколько минут немного напряжённого молчания, а потом с противоположного конца стойки неожиданно прибегает Камияма, излишне взволнованный и какой-то.. напуганный, что ли?

\- Акито, ты позволишь мне ненадолго отлучиться? – просит он громким шёпотом, цепко хватая Акито за руку. Он ничего не объясняет, но Акито, кажется, догадывается сам, бросив взгляд на вставшего со своего места Фуджии. «Кохай» Накамы действительно очень красивый молодой человек, а ещё от него будто исходит какая-то неуловимая аура надёжности. Акито уже давно относится к своему помощнику, как к младшему брату, поэтому вряд ли отпустил бы Камияму танцевать с кем-то сомнительным. Но с этим конкретным парнем, кажется, можно.

\- Иди, повеселись, - усмехается Акито наконец, и Камияма, пробормотав слова благодарности, снова убегает. Акито следит взглядом за тем, как он и Фуджии скрываются в толпе танцующих, и после этого слышит то, что его разочаровывает:

\- О, кажется, моя миссия выполнена – Рюсей наконец получил шанс признаться вашему коллеге в чувствах. А мне пора домой. Спасибо за приятно проведённый вечер, Кирияма-кун, - Накама аккуратно расплачивается, без сдачи, как и всегда, а потом уходит. Его походка сама по себе слишком соблазнительна, и Акито вздыхает, недоумевая, зачем Накаме надо было одеваться так вызывающе, если он просто пришёл составить компанию и посидеть в баре. 

Хотя чего уж там, ему слишком нравится эта загадочность Накамы. 

Посетителей внезапно нет, и Акито позволяет себе немного расслабиться. Он расставляет чистые стаканы и, неожиданно для самого себя, ставит их не в обычную линию, а змейкой. Кто-то посторонний всё равно не увидит, а ему самому весело, и Акито сам не понимает, откуда это ощущение лёгкости и дурацкого счастья, которое сейчас наполняет его.

А потом возвращается Камияма, раскрасневшийся и улыбающийся. Он кивает Акито и тут же отворачивается, на мгновение воровато прижимая пальцы к губам. Наверное, Камияма не ожидал, что это заметят, только вот Акито привык многое замечать. 

\- О, да вы никак уже целовались, - заговорщически шепчет он помощнику, и тот нервно смеётся, замахав руками. 

\- Вовсе нет! Просто… ааа, чёрт с тобой! Да, да, я поцеловал его, потому что он красивый, интересный и здорово танцует! Всё, твоё любопытство удовлетворено, семпай? – Ками-чан выглядит действительно смущённым, так что Акито ободряюще хлопает его по плечу. 

\- Ты молодец. Я в твоём возрасте не был таким смелым. 

\- Да ты и сейчас не очень-то, - фыркает Камияма, наливая себе стакан воды. – Иначе почему бы ты только улыбался этому своему Накаме, а не пригласил его куда-нибудь? Если не в подсобку, то хотя бы на танец.

\- Я на работе, Ками-чан, - сухо напоминает Акито. – И не могу позволить себе то, что позволяю тебе. 

\- О, я вижу, - хмыкает Камияма, покосившись на «змейку» из стаканов. – Но вообще, правда спасибо, Акито. Завтра я обедаю с ним, и он приглашал меня в раменную с таким видом, будто звал на свидание. Это было… мило.

\- Рад за тебя. Или за него? Ладно, за вас обоих, - Акито подмигивает в ответ. – Я оставлю всё на тебя? Ненадолго отлучусь.

\- Ага-ага, - машет рукой Камияма. Если Акито обожает расставлять стаканы и бутылки, то у него другой бзик – протирать барную стойку до блеска. 

Акито считает, что это не такая уж и плохая привычка.

Он возвращается из туалета, и в коридоре, где расположены двери в подсобные помещения, практически темно, горят только две тусклых лампочки – наверное, владелец опять экономит на таких вещах. Акито не смотрит вперёд – он поправляет загнувшуюся манжету на рубашке, поэтому немудрено, что в кого-то врезается. 

Хотя он определённо не ожидает того, что этот кто-то его тут же обнимет.

\- В чём де… - все слова замирают у него на языке, когда Акито поднимает голову и обнаруживает перед собой Накаму. Глаза у Накамы сейчас совершенно сияют, и этот блеск завораживает, заставляя действительно забыться. И даже улыбка уже не кажется хищной, а даже наоборот. Мягкой, нежной и какой-то…

\- Просто я подумал, что был бы не против ещё поговорить с вами, Кирияма-кун, -произносит Накама легко и как-то почти кокетливо. А потом неожиданно серьёзно добавляет: - Ты ведь не думал, что я приходил сюда только в качестве няньки для застенчивого мальчика Рюсея?

Акито всё равно. В данный момент причины его волнуют меньше всего. Как и последствия – и вот это действительно пугает. Но Накама не даёт ему ни шанса на побег: просто прижимает к ближайшей стене – эти прекрасные руки обнимают его, так крепко и так собственнически, надо же, Акито и представить этого не мог – но поцелуй всё равно застаёт врасплох.

Губы Накамы слаще любого коктейля, и Акито смущается собственной сентиментальности, пусть даже и в перепутавшихся мыслях, но эти поцелуи пьянят его сильнее любого алкоголя. Конечно, это всё неправильно, но инициатива не в его руках, и Акито почему-то только счастлив от того, что уступает. 

Он не знает, сколько времени они проводят в поцелуях и лихорадочных прикосновениях. Кожа Накамы действительно гладкая, гладкая, мягкая и тёплая, а его плечи будто созданы для ладоней Акито. Но даже так, этого мало, хочется большего, и Акито видит, чувствует, что не ему одному. Только вот…

\- Я дождусь тебя после работы, - хрипло шепчет Накама ему на ухо. – И зови меня Джунта. 

\- Джунта, - повторяет Акито и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить дыхание. Его берут за руку и ведут к выходу из подсобных помещений, и только тогда Акито соображает, что надо бы спросить потом, как Накама… то есть, как Джунта туда вообще попал.

Камияма даже не задаёт никаких вопросов – он видит всё собственными глазами. И украдкой показывает большой палец, чем только смущает Акито ещё сильнее.

Джунта действительно дожидается его, и Акито то и дело косится на него. В цветных сполохах профиль Джунты кажется ему ещё прекраснее, и Акито даже может по его шевелящимся губам прочитать, что именно тот сейчас напевает. 

Если у них всё получится – Акито сам боится верить той уверенности, что сейчас живёт в нём – то однажды он обязательно придёт сюда с Джунтой отдыхать, а не работать. Потому, что Акито действительно хочет увидеть, как Джунта танцует. 

Когда-то Хама-чан беззлобно подшучивал над ним, что со своим «особенным» отношением он так и останется один-одинёшенек. Но Акито всегда верил, что поступает правильно, и сейчас… несмотря на то, что не стоит заводить романа с клиентом, он тоже уверен, что прав. 

В конце концов, к этому клиенту его отношение всегда было самым особенным.


End file.
